


Mess Upon Your Innocence

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam comes back home for a while after recording the first album, Andy and Maz decide that he needs to get laid. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Upon Your Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'video taping' for my 1directionelite (LJ) kink bingo table. I can't believe I just wrote this... XD

"Our little popstar has returned!" Andy bellowed as he and Maz burst into Liam's room, waking him up from what could have turned out to a very refreshing nap. Now, he would never find out. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grinning a little when he spotted his friends. He was tired, yeah, but he always had time for his two best mates. 

"Heyyy," he said semi-cheerfully, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Andy raised a brow at him. "I'm overwhelmed. Your enthusiasm is infectious. What, now that you're actually famous, we're not good enough for you anymore?" He huffed dramatically. "I'm hurt."

Liam rolled his eyes and got off the bed, throwing his arms around both of them and pulling them into a tight hug. "Don't be silly," he said when he drew back, giving them a wide smile. "I missed you guys and I'm glad to be back for a while."

Andy grinned. "And we're glad to have you back, aren't we, Maz?"

Maz nodded. "Definitely. About time, too; we need you around to keep us in check."

The two of them exchanged a grin, and Liam groaned. "Do I even want to know what sort of trouble you two are getting into when I'm not around?"

They looked at each other again, then said unanimously, "Probably not."

Liam grinned at them, shaking his head, and asked them to sit down. The small fridge in his room had been refilled by his mum – he'd have to thank her later – and Liam got them all some Cokes before flopping down between his friends. 

They started talking about the weeks and months they'd spent apart; Liam told them all about the band and the songs they'd been writing and recording while Andy and Maz told him all he needed to know about the happenings in Wolverhampton and surroundings. 

Inevitably, the conversation soon turned to girls and sex. With those two, any conversation seemed to end up being about sex.

"So, did you get laid?" Andy asked, leaning back and reaching between his legs to, very elegantly, scratch his balls. 

Liam shifted; he had a feeling this conversation wouldn't go over very well. "No," he admitted. "I didn't."

Andy stared at him. "But what about that girl – Danielle? I thought you were into her, and mate, she was _definitely_ into you, trust me."

Liam shrugged. "I don't know; we text occasionally, but it's not like she's a part of the band, so… how exactly am I supposed to get laid when I never see her? Besides – we're far, _far_ away from the 'getting laid' stage of our relationship. I'm not going to sleep with her when we haven't even been on a date."

Maz rolls his eyes and looks bored, while Andy continues, "Right, right. You have those… morals or whatever you call 'em. So," he paused, "if you're not dating Danielle or anyone; what about _inside_ the band?" He wiggled his brows. "Getting dirty with your band mates?"

Liam's brows shot up in shock while at the same time, his cheeks coloured a little. Because yeah, so maybe he did have a little crush on one of the other band members, but it wasn't like they could be together in the first place, so… whatever. 

Andy, of course, noticed the blush right away. "Oooh, is that it? Are you guys having orgies or something?"

Liam groaned. "No, Andy, no orgies. No orgies – no sex at all. Not for a few months now, so… can we please drop it? Or why don't you guys tell me about _your_ sexual adventures, since you seem to love talking about them so much."

He leaned back and hoped for the best – and not too many graphic details – but Andy just stared at him. "Not for a few _months_? Liam!" He almost shrieked.

Liam sighed. Of course Andy wasn't going to drop it and had to focus on _that_ part of what he'd said. He should've known. 

He expected Andy to give him a long lecture about why sex was important and why he should be having it and not saving it all up for the right girl. That, he would've been okay with – or at least prepared for. He'd learned to tune out his friend's voice, so he could've be playing video games while Andy performed his monologue. 

Andy, however, seemed to have other ideas because after a moment or two, Liam felt soft lips brush against his neck. He shrieked and flinched away. "What are you _doing_?"

Andy grinned. "Getting you laid."

Liam stared at him in horror. "I don't need to get laid."

Andy sighed and raised an eyebrow slowly, tilting his head to look over at Maz. "Maz?"

The other boy raised a brow, then smirked and grabbed Liam's wrists, leaning back and pulling Liam with him. Liam's head was on Maz's shoulder now; his back pressed against the other boy's chest. It was an awkward position and kind of forced him to look at Andy, who had a predatory glint in his eyes. 

Liam swallowed, then sucked in a breath when Andy crawled on top of him, hands brushing Liam's sides. He slid them up under his t-shirt, stroking them firmly, and Liam couldn't hold back a soft gasp. Regardless of the fact that this was his _best friend_ touching him, it _had_ been a while since he'd been touched, and the way Andy was looking down at him… Well. He didn't want to admit it but it was kind of sexy. 

Only a little. 

"Andy," he managed, licking his lips. "I don't know what you're doing but… don't. I'm fine. I really am. I don't need sex as much as other guys do – I'm really, totally fine."

Andy raised a brow at him and slid a hand between his legs to cup his erection. At the hardness he encountered there, he just raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Your mind says no, but your body says yes, yes, yesss…"

He smirked slowly and leaned over Liam, covering his whole body with his own. Then he tilted his head and started sucking on Liam's neck, tugging lightly with his teeth. Liam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned helplessly. 

"I think someone's turned on," Andy murmured into his ear, tongue flicking out to dip into it lightly. "Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you."

He sat back and stood up, grabbing Liam's legs. Liam looked up at him with wide eyes, then squeaked when Maz and Andy picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He tried to struggle – and really, it shouldn't be a problem to get Maz to release his wrists; Liam did have some muscles of his own – but for some reason, he didn't have the energy to shake him off. The idea of his friends' hands on his body was kind of… arousing. 

Still leaning against Maz, Liam shifted into a comfortable position on the bed, gasping when Andy cupped his cock again and started rubbing him through his sweatpants. Meanwhile, Maz was attacking his neck with his mouth, licking, biting, sucking, while his hands tightened around Liam's wrists. 

Not sure who to focus on, Liam closed his eyes and just enjoyed – part of him still wanted to protest, knowing, for some reason, that this was a bad, _bad_ idea, but the other part of him just couldn't be bothered. He was horny, and this felt amazing, so… why the hell not?

He moaned when he felt Andy's fingers slide under the waistband of his pants and pull them down, exposing his cock. 

"My, my," Andy murmured when he'd removed his trousers completely. "Aren't you a sight for the sore eye?"

Maz stopped kissing him, probably to have a look as well. 

"Should we tie him up?" he asked after a moment, his voice casual; as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Liam's eyes opened at that and he looked up at Andy, who was still staring at his erection. 

Liam blushed a bit; feeling exposed and vulnerable – but at the same time, he kind of loved being at his friends' mercy. They could do anything they wanted to him; they were alone in the house, wouldn't be interrupted, and if Andy's expression was anything to go by, he definitely had plans.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "Yeah, I think we should. And you know what we should do too?"

He met Liam's eyes, smiling slowly. Liam found himself swallowing hard, afraid of what he was going to suggest now. 

"We should film it," Andy said with a smirk, wiggling his brows at both of them. 

Liam's eyes widened. "What? N-no, I don't think that's a good idea at all."

"Oh, come on, Liam," Andy purred, his voice low and silky. "Be a little adventurous. You're a rockstar now; rockstars don't play it safe. Everyone's got a little sex video at home. If your career is going downhill, you could release it; show the world what a kinky little shit you are, and get you back into the tabloids."

Liam shook his head, kind of turned on by the idea, but mostly just thinking that it was a bad idea. "I don't think I'm gonna need that, Andy, seriously. And I'm not a rockstar – I'm a popstar. Popstars aren't like that."

Andy raised a brow and smiled. "Britney Spears," he said simply, and Liam groaned. 

"You can't compare me to Britney Spears," he squeaked, then looked up at Maz when the latter was beginning to tie his hands together with his belt. "Oh god."

"Would you get the camera, Mazzie?" Andy said, his voice sweet and innocent. 

"Sure," Maz said cheerfully, getting off the bed and finding Liam's camera quickly. While he was busy getting it set up, Andy was still looking down at Liam, the hunger obvious in his eyes. 

"We're gonna have so much fun, Liam," he murmured, getting Liam settled on the bed and sliding on top of him. 

Liam looked up into his eyes, swallowing hard. "Andy," he murmured, not sure anymore if he wanted to ask him to stop or to give him _something_. Andy's erection was pressed against his own – still clothed, but Liam could feel it – and yeah, he was definitely turned on now. 

He looked up at Andy, then closed his eyes and gasped when he was kissed. 

He'd made out with a couple of guys before, but this was different. This was his best friend; someone he'd never thought of kissing before. The kiss was tentative and a little clumsy at first, but soon grew deeper and more passionate, tongues tangling, and Liam unconsciously started grinding his hips against Andy's a little, soft moans escaping him when Andy rubbed back. 

They had to break the kiss to gasp for breath after a little while, and stared at each other intently. Liam swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering when Andy pressed their groins together. 

"Take your clothes off," he whispered, needing to feel Andy's cock against his own without any clothes between them. 

Andy smirked. "Bossy little bottom, aren't you?"

He leaned forward and licked Liam's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting it hard before sitting up and tugging off his shirt. 

Liam looked at his friend's impressive body; taking everything in when Andy first stripped down to his boxers and then took them off as well. He was just as hard as Liam. All of a sudden, Andy's statement sank in, and his cock twitched when he realized what it meant. He was going to bottom. Andy – and maybe Maz, too – was going to fuck him. 

Oh god. 

Suddenly remembering that Maz was still around as well, Liam turned his head, his breath hitching when he saw that the other boy already had his cock out and was stroking himself firmly, camera trained on them. 

Liam moaned helplessly as he watched Maz's hand. Andy was kissing his chest now, nibbling his nipples and trailing open-mouthed kisses down his stomach and hips. 

"Fuck," Liam gasped when he finally felt Andy's lips wrap around his cock and he started sucking him hard, two fingers stroking the base while his tongue trailed around the head. He was torn between watching Maz jerk off and watching Andy suck him off, so he kept his eyes on Maz for a little while before looking down at Andy again. 

Andy finally pulled off his cock with an audible wet 'pop', giving him a self-satisfied smirk as he continued stroking him slowly. 

"Lube?"

It took a moment or two for Liam to figure out what Andy meant, and he cleared his throat when his voice broke. "Drawer," he murmured. 

Andy got off him for a moment and searched the bedside table for lube, found both soon after and moved back to straddle Liam's chest. 

His cock brushed Liam's lips and he looked up at Andy as he opened his mouth – too turned on to care that he probably looked like a cock-hungry slut right now; he wanted what he wanted and couldn't hide his desire anymore. 

Andy smirked and moved his hips a couple of inches forward. His cock slipped past Liam's lips and Liam started sucking on it right away, his eyes closing as he focused on pleasuring the other boy. 

A moment later, he felt slick fingers between his arse cheeks and spread his legs automatically when Andy – or Maz? No, Andy – slid one finger inside. He moaned around his cock, clenching a little at the sensation, and sucked harder, encouraging Andy to continue. 

Andy was definitely encouraged; he moved his finger back and forth and added a second one only a couple of seconds later, scissoring both of them and stretching him. Liam opened his eyes and looked up at him, shivering at the blissful expression on his friend's face. 

Liam swallowed around his cock, then released it a moment later, needing to breathe. 

"Ohh," he moaned, spreading his legs, pulling his knees up to give Andy better access, and thrusting back against the intruding fingers desperately. 

"More," he breathed. "Please – Andy…"

Andy didn't need to hear more; he pushed himself up and off him, and grabbed Liam's legs, tugging him closer with surprising strength. Liam moaned; apparently he loved to being manhandled like this because when Andy flipped him over with no effort at all, he almost came. 

Andy lifted his arse, positioning him. There was a brief pause during which Andy probably slicked his cock and got himself ready. Liam whined impatiently, cheek pressed against the mattress, arse up in the air. 

Soon enough, he felt Andy's large hands on his hips again, and moaned helplessly when he felt the tip of Andy's cock press against his opening. 

"Andy," he breathed, pushing back against him. He tensed when Andy pushed in without a warning, sliding in all the way and only pausing then to give him a bit of time to adjust. It didn't hurt; Liam had had sex with a guy before and he was so ridiculously aroused that even a bit of pain couldn't stop him from going through with this. And while his previous times had been rather 'vanilla', he had a feeling that this definitely wouldn't be. 

When he relaxed around him, Andy started thrusting, slowly and carefully at first, then harder when he'd assured himself that Liam could take it. 

Liam moaned loudly, meeting Andy's thrusts with his hips. Camera completely forgotten, he focused on the feel of Andy's bone-shattering thrusts and gave in completely. 

"Maz," Andy murmured after a moment. "Don't you wanna join us?"

"I do," Maz answered. "But you're kind of busy, so…"

Liam could _feel_ more than hear Andy's smirk when he said, "Yeah, but his mouth isn't busy at the moment."

Liam turned his head in time to see Maz's smirk, then watched the other boy get onto the bed in front of him. A moment later, he felt Maz's fingers tightening in his hair and pulling him up. Liam gasped at the slight pain and pushed himself up on his hands, closing his eyes when the leaking tip of Maz's cock left a wet trail across his cheek. 

He looked up at the other boy and opened his mouth willingly, moaning when his lips were wrapped around Maz's erection. Trying to focus on sucking him off and meeting Andy's thrusts at the same time turned out to be more difficult than he'd thought – but it didn't take long for him to find a way to make it work. 

He looked up at the other boy whenever he could; Maz was still holding the camera, but Liam only had eyes for his friend's face. He looked like he was enjoying it just as much as Liam himself was. He wished he could see Andy right now – and hoped that Maz would capture _his_ expression on camera so he could watch it later. 

He almost choked on Maz's cock when Andy thrust in harder than before, hitting his prostate with such a force that Liam almost thought he'd black out; instead, he clenched around Andy and came hard, his hips jerking helplessly. 

He drew back a little, spit trickling down his chin when Maz pulled his cock out of his mouth. He stroked himself once or twice and Liam looked up at the camera through half-lidded eyes when Maz came, spurting his release all over Liam's face. He closed his eyes and flicked his tongue out when Maz rubbed his cock over his lips, licking up the leftover come and moaning when he tasted his friend. 

Maz sat back to recover for a moment but then moved on the bed to film Andy – who was still thrusting into Liam and panting heavily; even without seeing him, Liam could tell he was close. 

He gasped when Andy pulled out of him suddenly, then let out a shuddery moan when he felt another dose of warm come splash over his lower back and arse. 

A moment later, Liam's arms gave out and he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. He closed his eyes and just focused on breathing; his whole body was buzzing and he wasn't sure he could move if he tried. 

He didn't have to, though, because a few minutes later, he was rolled over, and when he managed to open his eyes, he found his friends looking down at him with twin smirks. "My, my, Liam… not as innocent as we thought you were, are you?" Andy asked, chuckling softly. 

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't sure what, so he just closed it again and took a deep breath. He felt sweaty and sticky, and really just wanted to take a shower and reflect on what they'd just done.

Andy and Maz seemed to have the same idea because they were already wiping up and getting dressed. Liam usually liked a bit of a cuddle after sex – but had a feeling that wasn't really appropriate in this case, so he pushed himself up, hugged his knees to his chest and watched his friends get ready. 

When they were about to leave, Andy took the camera and took the memory card out, giving him a smirk as he waved it at him. "Safer for me to take this – you never know when I might need this," he said, wiggling his brows. "See you at the pub later!"

With those words, he and Maz left the room, and Liam groaned, falling back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. 

He really, really should try to find some new friends.

But then… this _had_ been a pretty spectacular afternoon, hadn't it?


End file.
